


Romi the roomba’s replacement

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Roombas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: “Eddie deals with a small mutiny when Buck and Chris get upset when he sends their Roomba to be replaced.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Kudos: 121





	Romi the roomba’s replacement

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189522307056/eddie-deals-with-a-small-mutiny-when-buck-and

_**Romi the roomba’s replacement** _   


“How could you? She was special. We decorated her and named her Eddie!”

Buck brought it up again for the third time since Eddie had sent her in.

“I told you. They’re gonna see if she can be fixed.”

“She was perfect.”

“If she isn’t beyond repair we won’t have to get a new roomba.”

“Her name is romi! Christopher named her.”

“You’re replacing romi?” They heard Christopher’s distressed and both froze. He was supposed to still be playing with Legos in his room.

“No Chris. She’s just sick because buck spilled orange juice in front of her and she ate some of your slime.”

“We hurt her?” Christopher looked so worried for an inanimate object.

“It’s my fault Chris, you’re slime didn’t do this.” Buck tried to take the blame.

“It’s okay. Hopefully she’ll be good as new when they send her back and if not we’ll just color the next one and name her rommi 2 with two m’s.” Eddie told his son kneeling before him.

“Is this why we can’t have a dog?” Christopher asked.

“No. We can’t have a dog because we’re not always home to take care of it and that wouldn’t be fair plus we’re not allowed to here.” Eddie comforted Chris bringing him into a hug.

“Hey whether she comes back or we get a new one how about we give her a laser or a fire decal like a car buddy.” Buck offered while coming over.

“Do I get to do it?” Christopher asked looking over his dad’s shoulder.

“Yeah little dude. I promise. She’s gonna be even cooler. Who else can say their roomba named romi survived a rain of orange juice and fought a slime monster right?”

“Only us” Christopher smiled while Eddie looked at buck.

His thanks loud and clear through his eyes.

Just then Eddie’s phone beeped.

“She’s gonna live a long time. The maintenance service says she’s got a new receptacle and bristles but the old body and movement motor was fine. See you’re both worrying over nothing she’s a tough little robot.” Eddie explained.

“Yeah! Up high Chris!” Buck said letting him high five him with Eddie still between them.

The next day was quite an event. Due to an error in the shipping they were sent back both romi and a replacement. They were told they could keep both thankfully.

Thus romi and her long lost twin mira were both now a part of their little family.

With matching paint jobs they worked to keep the floors even more clean now.

Eddie would swear he caught both his boys talking to them a few times. He found it sweet and yeah they did look cool.

He didn’t look forward to the day that one of them really kicked the bucket but until then, hopefully a long while from now, things were good.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189525354453/promptabuddie-eddie-deals-with-a-small-mutiny


End file.
